Extensive research and design has taken place in the area of camouflage, for military, police, hunting, wildlife research and photography. Camouflage clothing has been developed with different forms of patterns and colors for use in specific geographic areas. Some companies even produce camouflage clothing that is seasonally coordinated. However, none have been able to perfectly match every background environment. Thus, while a specific camouflage material might function in general better than no material at all, an alert animal can still quite easily visually detect human presence.
Part of the above problem arises from the fact that a mass-produced garment cannot be made in such a variety of colors that an exact match may be made with every environmental situation. At best, a color tone may be selected that is not at a direct conflict with the coloration in the environment where the camouflage is to be used.
Another problem is that shapes also must be considered for proper camouflage tactics. It is well known that geometric or uniformly curved surfaces do not typically appear in nature. Thus, for example a soldier will wedge twigs and branches under the band of a helmet to hide the smooth helmet contours.
An object of the present invention is to provide an adhesive camouflage patch that will enable a surface to be partially covered with materials from a surrounding environment so the colors and profile of the surface can be made to more visually match the environment.
The above and further objects may be understood from the following description which, taken with the accompanying drawings describe a preferred mode of carrying out the present invention.